fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeritza
|fullname = Jeritza von Hrym |jap_fullname = |alias =Emile von Bartels Death Knight |jap_alias = , Death God Knight |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Lamine (Ancestor) Baron Bartels (Father) Unnamed Mother Mercedes (Elder Half-Sister) Unnamed Half-Siblings |nationality =Adrestian Empire |residence =Barony of Bartels (Formerly) Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Viscounty of Hrym |faction(s) =Flame Emperor Army |occupation(s)=Teacher at the Officers Academy General of the Adrestian Empire Viscount of Hrym Heir of House Bartels (Formerly) |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |firstjoined =Chapter 13 (Crimson Flower): Beyond Escape |firstfought =Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth |class =Death Knight |voiceby =Patrick Seitz |jap_voiceby =Atsushi Imaruoka |fod_birth = 4th of the Lone Moon Imperial Year 1158|age = 21 (Pre-Timeskip) 26 (Post-Timeskip)|birthday = March 4th}} Jeritza is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a teacher at the Officers Academy, in charge of armed combat training. He possesses a Minor Crest of Lamine. Profile Early Life Jeritza was born Emile von Bartels in the Imperial Year 1158 as the son of Baron Bartels. He is the younger half-brother of Mercedes, as his mother was a commoner who married his father for financial security for her. He remained in House Bartels after his mother and sister left in 1167. In his supports with Mercedes, it is revealed that he remained behind to keep them safe, believing that his father would hunt them down and kill both of them if they fled with him. Some time afterwards, Emile learned that the Baron had discovered about Mercedes and her mother's whereabouts and that, since Emile's mother was past the age of bearing children, he intended to reclaim Mercedes as his wife. Upon hearing this, Emile snapped and immediately slew his father along with the entirety of House Bartels; though many believed he was responsible for its destruction, none had solid proof. It's heavily implied the incident caused him to develop his homicidal split personality known as the Death Knight, a persona born as he blacked out from sheer rage and didn't remember anything save for coming to at the scene of the massacre. Emile was eventually found and taken in by Edelgard, who helped him erase his past and changed his name to Jeritza. He was then taken into House Hrym as an heir and given hunting grounds to satisfy his bloodlust. Since then, Jeritza has been entirely loyal towards Edelgard and will follow her every decision. Eventually, with the recommendation of Edelgard's uncle, Lord Arundel, Jeritza is given a position at the Officers Academy and was given a role as a fencing instructor. Academy phase Jeritza is a teacher at the Officers Academy. As the fencing instructor, his main duty is training students. Jeritza is actually the true identity of the Death Knight—an imposing figure working for the Flame Emperor. As the Death Knight, he shows his bloodthirsty personality, using his scythe to fight against the Church at night. He makes his first appearance as the Death Knight during a raid in the Holy Mausoleum. During this encounter, he remains uninterested in fighting Byleth and their party unless they approach or attack him. He then appears in a secret dungeon within the monastery during Flayn's kidnapping, eager to fight Byleth, but the Flame Emperor eventually orders him to retreat to his dismay. Afterward, Jeritza is no longer part of the Academy staff and can not be found in the monastery. The Death Knight arrives with reinforcements to support Solon in Remire Village. During Edelgard's invasion of Garreg Mach, the Death Knight appears as a general leading the initial attack, though his defeat is not necessary. If Byleth sided with Edelgard, he will appear later on in the battle after Flayn has been defeated and seals off church reinforcements. Byleth is shocked at his arrival, but Edelgard states that he is an ally and will explain everything after the battle; however, Rhea transforms into The Immaculate One and knocks Byleth unconscious, waking up after five years. War phase Crimson Flower Because the Flame Emperor is Edelgard, he is willing to lend his strength to the Adrestian Empire and is promoted to the ranks of a commander in the imperial army. After Byleth's return, if Manuela was recruited upon the Black Eagle Strike Force, she tells them that she encountered the Death Knight at Garreg Mach when Byleth was gone. She explains that she learned that the Death Knight was staying at Garreg Mach and, demanding vengeance, sets forth to the monastery. However, much to her surprise, the Death Knight offers a sincere apology for stabbing her five years ago and a confrontation was avoided. In the Base Game, aside from this mention, Jeritza nor the Death Knight are actually seen throughout the rest of the story. After the 1.1.0 update, Jeritza becomes a playable character, automatically joining during the War Phase. Azure Moon The Death Knight is stationed at Fort Merceus as the Kingdom of Faerghus prepares to begin its assault on Adrestia. Among the forces is once again Mercedes, who desires to talk to him during the battle if possible. Despite being a fearsome opponent, he is mortally wounded and the Fort is seized by the Kingdom. On his death throes, if his and Mercedes' Paralogue has been completed, she will comfort him in his final moments, lamenting that she was not there to take care of him. His final words are feebly saying her name. Verdant Wind Although the Death Knight is fought at Fort Merceus, upon sensing the Javelins of Light unleashed by Those Who Slither in the Dark, he begins retreating from the battlefield. On a whim, he warns Byleth and the Alliance army to evacuate or die. Because of this, they manage to escape just in time to witness Merceus completely demolished. The Death Knight participates in the Empire's last stand at Enbarr, assisting in its defense with Hubert and, if they weren't recruited or killed, Caspar, Dorothea, Linhardt, and Petra. He meets his end in the battle. Silver Snow Although the Death Knight is fought at Fort Merceus, upon sensing the Javelins of Light unleashed by Those Who Slither in the Dark, he begins retreating from the battlefield. On a whim, he warns Byleth and the Resistance Army to evacuate or die. Because of this, they manage to escape just in time to witness Merceus completely demolished. The Death Knight participates in the Empire's last stand at Enbarr, assisting in its defense with Hubert. He meets his end in the battle. Paralogue Jeritza appears as the Death Knight in the paralogue The Face Beneath unlocked if you have Mercedes and Caspar in your house and if the player isn't on the Crimson Flower route. By that point, Mercedes has realized his true identity, her younger half-brother Emile, who was raised in House Bartels while she and their mother left to live in a church in eastern Faerghus. His life in House Bartels was an unpleasant one, transforming him into a heartless man who lives for battle and slaughter, and at some point, he was adopted into House Hrym. At the end of the paralogue, he warns Mercedes to leave the monastery or face death. When she insists on staying in the monastery, he gives her the Rafail Gem before leaving, warning her, Caspar, and Byleth that the next time they meet, he would kill them. If Caspar managed to land the final blow on him, Jeritza will give him the Scythe of Sariel as a sign of respect. Personality Jeritza dislikes mingling with others so much that he will outright reject people who attempt polite banter. Despite his enigma, Jeritza's martial prowess has earned him a place in the monastery. He is very perceptive, immediately seeing through Claude's schemes in the Golden Deer route and recognized that the "reinforcements" were enemies in disguise. Jeritza suffers from personality disorder due to his isolation from Mercedes and his mother, switching between his normal and Death Knight persona. He dislikes creating relationships from others, as he fears that his Death Knight persona will result in him killing them by accident in a fit of rage. This can be quelled in his S-Support with Byleth, having spent time with them enough that he realizes that he has fallen for them and that they are the only one that can dispel his Death Knight persona. Much like Felix, Jertiza enjoys the thrill of battle and appreciates a good combatant, but his isolation has turned him into a hardened man who cares little for the well-being of others. In the other routes he is not playable in, he informs Byleth of the incoming "javelins of light" so that they could escape and fight another day, indicating that he respects them well enough. In his supports with Byleth, he respects their swordsmanship, fantasizing of a legendary fight if he was ever given the chance to battle them, even in their S-Support. Despite appearing to be cold and distant to others, Jeritza cares for the well-being of his mother and Mercedes. His supports with her reveal that he stayed behind with Baron Bartels because if he had gone with them, Bartels would have relentlessly searched for his heir and likely have both his mother and Mercedes killed. When he overheard that his father wanted to take Mercedes as his wife, Jeritza immediately slew him to keep her safe. In Mercedes' Paralogue, he decides to spare her, but only once. His Death Knight personality cares only for killing and murder over everything else, finding himself captivated by Byleth and seeking to either murder them or be murdered by Byleth. His lust for blood and dislike of authority leads him to dismiss and disregard others, whether it's Hubert telling him to retreat, obeying Edelgard's allies, or even getting angry at her when she interferes when he has Flayn captive or joins Remire to have fun. Not even Mercedes is safe from him, forcing Jeritiza to come to the surface and falter when forced to fight his sister to stall the Death Knight from killing her. He enjoys ice cream and other sweets, his mother's desserts being something he loved growing up. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Base Stats As an Enemy Assault at the Rite of Rebirth |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= *Dropped upon defeat The Underground Chamber |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= *Dropped upon defeat The Remire Calamity |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} *Dropped upon defeat The Battle of Garreg Mach |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Maddening= *Dropped upon defeat Taking Fort Merceus (Azure Moon) |-|Normal= |Magic = - |Combat Arts = Glowing Ember |Level = 50 |HP = 57 |Str = 35 |Mag = 21 |Dex = 15 |Spd = 30 |Lck = 12 |Def = 29 |Res = 23 |Chrm = 8 }} |-|Hard= |Magic = - |Combat Arts = Glowing Ember |Level = 50 |HP = 64 |Str = 42 |Mag = 28 |Dex = 22 |Spd = 37 |Lck = 20 |Def = 36 |Res = 30 |Chrm = 15 }} |-|Maddening= |Magic = - |Combat Arts = Glowing Ember |Level = 50 |HP = 72 |Str = 49 |Mag = 35 |Dex = 30 |Spd = 45 |Lck = 27 |Def = 38 |Res = 37 |Chrm = 23 }} Taking Fort Merceus (Silver Snow and Verdant Wind) |-|Normal= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 45 |HP = 55 |Str = 32 |Mag = 19 |Dex = 14 |Spd = 28 |Lck = 12 |Def = 27 |Res = 21 |Chrm = 7 }} |-|Hard= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 45 |HP = 61 |Str = 39 |Mag = 26 |Dex = 20 |Spd = 34 |Lck = 18 |Def = 33 |Res = 28 |Chrm = 14 }} |-|Maddening= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 45 |HP = 68 |Str = 45 |Mag = 32 |Dex = 27 |Spd = 41 |Lck = 25 |Def = 35 |Res = 34 |Chrm = 21 }} *Dropped upon defeat The Enbarr Infiltration |-|Normal= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 48 |HP = 56 |Str = 34 |Mag = 20 |Dex = 14 |Spd = 29 |Lck = 12 |Def = 28 |Res = 22 |Chrm = 8 }} |-|Hard= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 48 |HP = 68 |Str = 41 |Mag = 27 |Dex = 21 |Spd = 36 |Lck = 19 |Def = 35 |Res = 29 |Chrm = 15 }} |-|Maddening= Dark Seal* |Magic = - |Combat Arts = - |Level = 48 |HP = 70 |Str = 48 |Mag = 34 |Dex = 29 |Spd = 43 |Lck = 26 |Def = 37 |Res = 36 |Chrm = 22 }} *Dropped upon defeat Growth Rates |50% |50% |35% |35% |60% |30% |40% |25% |25% |} Maximum Stats |79 |74 |42 |49 |78 |41 |63 |42 |42 |} Learned Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Thoron |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | Death Γ | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment As of version 1.1.0, Jeritza will automatically join the player's army in the first chapter after the time-skip in the Crimson Flower route. If an in-progress Crimson Flower save file started prior to this update is loaded and the player is past his natural join time, he will automatically be added to the player's party with accordingly scaled stats. Overall Jeritza joins the player's army with very high skill levels right of the bat, so he can be put to good use immediately. Said skill levels also open him up for immediate reclassing, though it should be noted that, due to joining late and only on the shortest route, he won't have much time to master many classes (unless the Rusted Weapon training trick is used or the game is played on Normal difficulty). His personal class, Death Knight, is very worth mastering for the Counterattack skill, making him an excellent bait unit for enemy mages and archers. Accordingly, Paladin can be worth mastering for Aegis, potentially reducing the damage of such enemies. Mastering Brigand is as useful as ever, making him more threatening on the offense with Death Blow, especially when combined with Lancefaire and Lance Crit +10 and attacking with his weapon of choice, the Scythe of Sariel. Another option is Archer, as it grants Hit Rate +20, which when combined with Murderous Intent and Lance Prowess 5 makes him deadly accurate on the offense, while also counteracting some of the accuracy banes on long-distance counter attacks. If time is taken to improve his Axe and Brawling skills, War Master can provide him with Quick Riposte; combined with Counterattack, this will allow Jeritza to severely punish any attacks directed at him (except for siege weaponry or Gambits). Though he is much more proficient as a physical attacker, he can be a decent mage, as Thoron and Death are excellent spells and his Strength and Magic will be nearly equal when he is pursuing magical classes. However, it should be noted that he starts out with significantly higher Strength, so it is unlikely that his Magic will surpass his Strength. Still due to his steadily growing Magic even while as a Death Knight, magical weapons such as the Arrow of Indra or the Bolt Axe can be effective on him. Note that he has no access to the weapons associated with his Crest of Lamine, as the Tathlum Bow is only obtainable in the Azure Moon route and while the Rafail Gem can be obtained in the Crimson Flower route by stealing the gem from an enemy Mercedes, it requires the player to not recruit Mercedes and Jeritza can only use the gem for two battles. Additionally, his Crest's effects will not benefit him much, because of his weakness in Faith and a rather poor white magic spell pool. Still, his Crest allows him to use other Heroes' Relics without the self-damage penalty. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male and female Byleth) * Bernadetta * Mercedes * Constance Fire Emblem Heroes The Reaper :''The Flame Emperor's subordinate, a knight who desires only to fight the strong. Given his name due to his scythe and dark steed. Appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Scythe of Sariel Rising Flame }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Three Houses :Jeritza/Quotes Heroes :Death Knight/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Jeritza - Bloodstained Demon : "After the war for Fódlan, Jeritza threw himself fully into the struggle against those who slither in the dark. Visage masked by the likeness of death itself, he laid waste to his enemies with a scythe that terrified friend and foe alike. When it was all over, he stole away in secret and vanished without a trace. His whereabouts thereafter have been the subject of much conjecture." Jeritza and Byleth : "After the war for Fódlan, Byleth and Jeritza threw themselves fully into Emperor Edelgard's struggle against those who slither in the dark. Though the battle proved vicious, none could stand against the combined might of shining sword and reaper's scythe, and the pair became venerated by history as heroes of Adrestia. Once those who slither in the dark were forever vanquished, the two heroes stole away in secret and vanished without a trace. Their whereabouts thereafter have been the subject of much conjecture among historians." Jeritza and Mercedes : "Once those who slither in the dark were finally defeated, Mercedes left home and opened a small orphanage in the Faerghus region with her mother. After many years of kind service raising children who had lost their families, she received a letter bearing familiar handwriting. Its author, a prisoner in Enbarr, expressed his sincerest well-wishes to Mercedes and her family. Still more time passed until, one day, the man who wrote the letter paid her a visit. With joyful tears in her eyes, Mercedes smiled, took Emile by the hand, and at last welcomed him home." Jeritza and Bernadetta : "After the war for Fódlan, Jeritza threw himself fully into the struggle against those who slither in the dark. Visage masked by the likeness of death itself, he laid waste to his enemies with a scythe that terrified friend and foe alike. When it was all over, he stole away in secret and vanished. At the same time, a mysterious guest arrived in Varley territory, which Bernadetta had inherited from her father. On that day, the reclusive noble and her guest were seen walking the grounds pleasantly together. A rendition of that scene, said to be painted by Bernadetta herself, remains at the estate to this day." Jeritza and Constance : "After the war, Jeritza and Constance joined the battle against those who slither in the dark. In that dire struggle, which raged across the continent, Constance earned her noble title with powerful magic that proved essential to victory. Her rise in status ruffled more than a few feathers, but Jeritza kept the Imperial nobility in line. It is said, In the ballads composed about the couple, that they swore their wedding vows in the beautiful rose garden they had planted together on Nuvelle estate." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jeritza is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *He shares his English voice actor, Patrick Seitz, with Lambert in Three Houses, Zeke in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Basilio and Laurent in Awakening as well as Hector, Draug, Garon, Brady, and Sirius in Heroes. **Seitz also served as the English voice director in Three Houses. *Jeritza is the first DLC character to be exclusive to a certain route, as he's only playable in the Crimson Flower route. **Additionally, Jeritza is the first DLC character in the Fire Emblem series to be free instead of requiring a purchase. *Jeritza is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both Male and Female Byleth. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Mercedes, Sothis, Linhardt, Yuri, Alois (platonic) and Gilbert (platonic as well). *Jertiza's S-Support with Byleth is the only one that doesn't take place at Garreg Mach Monastery, instead taking place at Shambhala. *Jertiza's in-game affiliation is the Black Eagles, despite being a teacher at the Officers Academy. This is likely because he leaves the Church of Seiros and is only playable in the Crimson Flower route. **The inverse is true with Gilbert. Despite also leaving the Church of Seiros and only being playable in the Azure Moon route, Gilbert's affiliation is the Church of Seiros, rather than the Blue Lions. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Jeritza placed 24th in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 24th among those who completed the game with 4% of the vote. *On release, he only had two supports; Byleth and Mercedes. The introduction of the Cindered Shadows DLC also added supports with both Bernadetta and Constance. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters